


A Missive to My Mother

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [38]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst in Hawaii, Josh sends an email to his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missive to My Mother

Hey Mom,

I wanted to tell you this before you hear it from any other source. I’m in Hawaii.

Yeah ma, don’t faint but… I’m on vacation.

I’m actually in the business facility at the hotel, not because I’m sneaking some work in, but because I left my blackberry and laptop back in D.C. It’s something like 2am here. I have no idea what time that makes it in Florida.

There's also this other thing I really should tell you. Hold onto your hat mom, although I think you’re gonna like this… I’m here with Donna. Yeah, you read that right. I’m WITH Donna.

Now don’t jump the gun here. You’re thinking about grandkids already, right? We’re a long way from that. She’s gonna be the First Lady’s Chief of Staff ma. She’s not working for me, but she’s still part of this for the next four to eight years.

It’s been a long time coming mom, but I finally figured it out. It wasn’t that she was my assistant. It wasn’t that she worked for me. We could have fixed that anytime. I was scared ma. I was scared that I’d like it too much, and that I’d screw it up and lose it, lose her, forever. I was scared that she didn’t love me back, and I was even more scared that she might.

Somewhat belatedly, and not entirely through choice, I’ve learnt that I can live without her ma, but, thing is, I don’t want to. I really don’t want to.

I don’t know what happens now. All I know is that this is the right place to be right now. I guess we’ll make up the rest as we go along. Is that how people do this?

I wasn’t gonna have kids. I was fully prepared for that, but… It’s late at night and, truth is, I may be feeling a little loved up right now. I can’t promise you anything, but... okay, don’t rule it out just yet. That’s not free license to make it a thing though. I have no idea what I’m saying!

I don’t know what I wanted to say. I just wanted to tell you before you heard it somewhere else, with whatever ugly spin someone else might put on it. It’s not ugly or sordid mom. We haven’t snuck off to do something scandalous or wrong. It’s really good. It just feels right to be here, with her. That’s it really.

Okay I have to go ma. I just spotted Donna coming to find me. When she catches me in here she’s gonna get the wrong idea and I’m gonna be in a world, a universe, of trouble! I’ll have to use the old Lyman charm to talk her round.

Stop laughing ma.

Love you and I’ll call when we get back.

P.S. Stop thinking this means grandkids’ll happen soon. I most definitely didn’t say that.

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
